


You make me happy, when skies are grey

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Depression, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Carl Grimes, Protective Carl Grimes, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: My continuation of my au series in which carl actually shots rick in 4x09
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes
Series: my baby shot me down [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You make me happy, when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comment lola this is 100% dedicated to you haha I would not have wrote this just if you didn't comment so thank you!

They all slowly follow Gabriel, that's the priests name, as he talks, Carl's only half listening to what he's saying and half keeping an eye out for traps, it weird to him that he's become the person these people look to for guidance, he's a monster but if being a monster keeps his family safe then that's OK, he can live with that. He couldn't keep his mom or his dad safe but these people? These people he will. He has to. 

That's when daryl comes over to him quietly telling him about the fact he heard noises last night and maybe this is who it was

"so where abouts is this church then?" 

"just by the stream, well be there shortly" 

"fine" 

something in carl desperately wants to trust this guy he wants to believe that not everybody can be bad, but he can't, he can't risk trusting people anymore, he's in charge if he trust the wrong person it won't be him on the line it'll be all of them. But the odds at the moment are in their favour, it's one guy who's never killed a walker (well he claims never to have but people lie) and there are a lot of them but if this guy has friends then it could quickly turn ugly. 

He's hoping that noises weren't this guy but he doesn't want to ask cause if it isn't then it helps nothing and if it was he'd just deny it so he doesn't see the point in asking about it but he does go on higher alert. 

"here it is" 

"were going in first, Carol, daryl, bob and michonne with me, sasha, Abraham, Glenn and Maggie check the outside of the building" 

"I spent months here without stepping out the front door. If you find someone inside, well, it would be surprising" 

"were still going first"

He walks slowly through the front of the church, checking hiding spots and notes scattered around but nothing really screams danger, this place might actually be safe, well as safe as it can get anyway, safe for now. 

He remembers the last time he was in a church, when they were looking for Sophia, they were all so naive back then, they had so much hope, but nothing innocent lasts in an apocalypse it either dies or changes, he knows his sister won't grow up with innocence he hopes she'll grow up safe, happy but she won't ever be innocent. You can't be. His innocence died with Sophia. 

He leaves the church with his depressing thoughts, Carol probably had similar ones of begging to god for help, he doesn't ask. 

"it's clear what about the outside? Anything nearby?" 

"no all clear here too" 

"and this side" 

"well I guess this place is home for a bit then" 

"We found a short bus out back. It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two. Father here says he doesn't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transport." 

"alright well we still need food, water and ammunition first, we all need to sleep so it can wait" 

"look kid-"

"it can wait" 

"We wait, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down." 

"and it'll go down if we're on the move too, shit goes down no matter where we are I'd rather take a couple days get some supplies and rest so we can actually deal with it when shit goes down rather than running on empty and no matter what we need food, water and ammo first" 

With that he entered the church the others slowly following him in. Michonne came over to sit next to him and tyreese handed judith over to him. He couldn't help but smile as she tried to grab the hat, so he placed it on her head, whilst she giggled at it being too big, and he remembers doing the same as a little kid when his dad put the hat on him, it's a nice memory for a change a happy one. One day he will pass the hate on to judith, hopefully it'll let her feel closer to the dad she never really got to know. To the life she never got to have. 

He makes a promise to his dad, his mom heck to everyone he's lost that he will keep his sister happy and smiling he can't promise she will survive and of course hell do whatever he can to make that happen but this world isn't for those types of promises, but he can promise hell always try to keep her happy no matter how bad the world is she will know happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read obviously I also hate rereading for mistakes so like this is just a blanket apology for this entire thing lol


End file.
